Love Will Thaw All
by Spirtbound Instruments
Summary: Clary always wondered why Tessa kept her bedroom door locked. Now she knows. Was it her fault Tessa went ice crazy? Nope, after all, Tessa should have told her...right? Clary was her sister. This is Frozen with TMI and TID characters.


**Hey! I'm back(if any of you have read any of my other fanfics, and if you have, I am updating _both _stories tomorow) So If this fanfic gets good reviews(hint) and follows(hint) then I shall continue. **

**Disclaimer!**

**Until Cassie gives my the rights for TMI and TID( which she will, soon) I own nothing...sniff sniff**

7 year old Jace Herondale marched side by side with his father, Stephen and his baby reindeer, Max. Jace had on his 'cold weather clothes' as his father called them; he had moccasins made of deer skin on his feet that his father bought in the town for him. Jace also wore deerskin pants and a sheepskin long sleeved shirt and matching coat, which he and his father made themselves. As Jace looked up at his father, he smiled. His father had his ice pick slung over his shoulder, his cheeks red from the cold, and a knit hat on. Jace's mother had made him before she died. Jace was very young when his mother, Celine, had died, so he didn't remember much. All he knew was that his mother had left. Since then it was always just Jace, Max, and his father. Trying to copy his father, Jace slung his miniature icepick over his shoulder and marched along. Jace's father looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, and smiled slightly. His father began to whistle a song that Jace had made up along with his father, which they called the Ice worker's song. Jace was always very close with his father. They did everything together.

Jace immediately recognized the tune and whistled along. As they walked along the snow, Jace caught sight of the frozen pond that his dad cut ice at (is that the right term? "Cut ice?" hmmm). Jace tugged at his dad's sleeve and pointed at the frozen pond up ahead. "Daddy! Hurry!" Jace called as he and Max ran. Stephen smiled and ran to the pond like his son. As they reached the pond, Stephen had to place a hand on his son's small shoulder. "Remember Jace, you start in the middle and work your way off the edge of the pond. That way if the ice breaks you can run off more quickly," Jace's father warned. Jace nodded and grinned. "I'm ready daddy!" he said proudly, putting his chin up and his fists on his hips/ Stephen smile and tousled Jace's blonde hair. "Ah, that's my boy!" Stephen praised. Jace beamed at his dad and began to walk to the middle of wear they were going to start cutting the ice, which was about ten feet away from the edge. Stephen stood in front of Jace and nodded. IN unison, they raised their icepicks and lodged them in the ice. As Jace pulled back, Max bit down on Jace's coat, pulling him back, helping him create a solid line through the ice. As he finished, Jace ran to the center again and began the other side, so he cut the ice in a long rectangle. Jace walked to the side of the rectangle when he was done and was about to start cutting blocks of ice when he heard yelling. Jace turned around and Max's ears perked up. Jace saw his father, a distant figure, yelling and pointing for him to run. Jace looked down and saw a large crack going through the ice. Jace's legs began to go numb. His father had warned him that if he ever saw the spidery cracks in the ice, you turn around and run as fast as you can the other way. Jace grabbed Max's collar, which was just at his waist and ran along with his reindeer. Jace was scared out of his mind, his heart pumping in his ears. He knew he was getting close, because he the snow white against the blue ice. Jace, using as much strength as he could, he scooped up his small reindeer and jumped, landing in a soft pile of snow, giving an _ump_ has he landed in his side. Max was shaking snow off his small growing antlers. Jace looked up and called out for his father.

Jace waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But no matter how many times he yelled "DADDY, COME BACK!" he knew that he wasn't going to come back. Jace cried and cried and Max nudged his arm with his head. Jace sat up and wiped his eyes with his buffalo skin mittens and hugged Max, crying into is milky brown fur.

"Max," Jace sniffed. "We only have each other now." Jace paused for a moment. "It's just you and me, so what are we going to do?" Jace whispered, his voice cracking, and he began to cry again.

* * *

Five year old Clarissa Fairchild watched in awe as the Aurora Borealis lit up the night sky and her bedroom that she shared with her seven year old sister, Tessa. Clary moved off the purple cushioned bench that overlooked the Northern the night. As Clary kept poking Tessa's face, her eyelids began mountain of Alicante. Clary, pulled on the satin blue quilt that hung off Tessa's bed and began to climb up, blowing strands of tangled ginger red hair out of her face. When she finally got to the top of her older sister's four poster bed, she jumped in top of Tessa. Clary leaned in and started poking Tessa's face. "Tessa," Clary said in a sing-song voice. Tessa looked so peaceful when she slept. Her brown and white flecked hair was pulled into a side braid, so it wouldn't tangle in to flutter open. "Tessa!" Clary said again. "Tessa! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, _wake up_!" Clary yell whispered. Tessa groaned and pushed her little sister off her. "Clary, go back to sleep," she groaned. As Clary landed in the spot next to Tessa, she frowned. "Tessa, we need to play! Right now!" she exclaimed quietly so she wouldn't wake her parents. Tessa rolled over so she was facing the other way, "We can play _tomorrow_," Tessa said in a stern tired voice. Clary was about to give up when she thought of something that would get her sister up. Clary leaned over and said in Tessa's ear, "Do you wanna to build a snowman?" Tessa didn't react at first, but then she turned around grinning.

* * *

As Clary ran down the stairs in her sippers and robe, she dragged her sister along with her, who was dressed in the same. Clary pushed the ballroom doors open and ran in giggling. "Do the magic," she whispered smiling. Tessa smiled and held her hand put, her palm up. As she concentrated she produced a small snowflake, which was floating inches above her hand. "Ready?" Tessa asked her sister, who was nodding very fast. Tessa threw the snowflake up in the air and suddenly, the whole ballroom was covered in inches of snow. The two girls started laughing and throwing snow in each other's faces. Clary then started making, or trying to make a snowman. Tessa giggled at how frustrated Clary was getting. "Let me help." And with a wave of her wands, a snowman was produced, shining with snow crystals. Tessa ran behind the snowman and in a low voice she exclaimed, "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Clary laughed and threw her arms around the snowman.

Tessa led her sister to the middle of the room. "Watch this." Tessa concentrated very hard, she had inly done this once before with her dolls while Clary was off playing somewhere in the castle. In the center of the room, were now two life-size ice sculptures, a girl and a boy. The girl had long flowing hair and the boy had a crossbow in hand. Clary watched in awe as Tessa added small details to them, like the girl's dress, or the boy's face. When Tessa was done, she waved her hand towards them. "Clary, name them!" Tessa exclaimed. Clary, who was sitting in the snow, frowned for a moment then her eyes widened.

"Princess Isabelle and Prince Alec. They are brother and sister." Tessa nodded and soon the girls were playing again.

* * *

-The Ravener demon moved about the palace swift fully and quietly. Somewhere it heard laughter and giggling, and it went off to find the children that were playing. AS it moved about the dark halls, it came across a large pair of doors which were wide open. It went in and saw the room was filled with snow and ice sculptures. It had strict orders; to murder the queen and king so its master could give the kingdom to his son. But, the children were there, and master never said anything about children. The ravener slithered in the room and suddenly the little girls were screaming.

* * *

"Tessa!" Clary shrieked as she pointed towards the demon. Tessa turned her head and screamed, pushing Clary behind her. "MAMA! PAPA!" Tessa screamed at the top of her lungs. The thing came in the ball room and lunged towards the girls. Tessa put her hands up and shot spikes of ice at the demon. "Clary! Get back," Tessa said in an eerily calm voice. As she turned around, she saw Clary whimpering by Isabelle and Alec, who were looking fiercely above them, as if they were going to fight the demon for her. When Tessa turned around the demon lunged and her and this time, got her. "TESSA!" Tessa heard Clary scream. Both of Tessa's hands were pinned down and she started crying. As she struggled to get free, she started to shoot blasts of ice at random. AS she saw the ice go up, it bounced of the ceiling and hit the demon on top of her, freezing it, so it was like Isabelle or Alec. Tessa, shaking, pushed the thing of her and turned towards Clary, who was laying limp by the sculptures still. "Clary!" Tessa stumbled towards her and scooped Clary in her arms. AS she stroked her sister's soft ginger red hair, she heard yelling. She looked up and saw her parent's storm in. "Theresa! Clarissa! What happened?" Tessa's mother, Jocelyn asked fiercely. Tessa realized what happened as she looked up. When the monster trapped her, she started shooting ice. The ice blast must have bounced off the ceiling and hit Clary. "It…attacked us…I tried to protect her-," Jocelyn pulled Tessa in a hug. "You did honey. You did."

When she pulled away, Tessa saw her father, Luke, the king, charge in. "Are you all alright?" he demanded.

"Lucian, Clarissa! She is as cold as ice. And look!" Tessa looked at what her mother was pointing at and saw that her ginger red hair had a single streak of white hair.

"Lucian, we have to take her to him. _Now_." Tessa watched her parents stare at each other.

Then Tessa's dad came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you need to get dressed, now, and hurry. We need to go somewhere."

**Dun dun DUNNNN!**

**Where are the Fairchilds going to go?! What about poor Jace? I cried writing that. Soooooooooooooooo please please PLEASEE review, favorite, or follow. And quick question. If(_IF_) I continue this story, should I have them sing? Cuz I think that would be a bit cheesy...but I'm leaving it to you! **


End file.
